This invention relates to an ink jet wherein the ink employed within the jet is of the phase change type which may be referred to as hot melt ink.
A phase change or hot melt ink of type utilized in an ink jet is characteristically solid at room temperature. When heated, the ink will melt to a consistency so as to be jettable. A hot melt ink jet apparatus and method of operation are disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 610,627, filed May 16, 1984. The hot melt ink may be jetted from a variety of apparatus, including those disclosed in the aforesaid co-pending application.
A hot melt ink which is solid at room temperature may be carried by a cartridge. A hot melt cartridge carrying a single block of hot melt ink is disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 660,656, filed Oct. 15, 1984. In such a cartridge, the ink is melted while in the cartridge so as to supply the ink jet apparatus. Co-pending application Ser. No. 660,657, filed Oct. 15, 1984, assigned to the assignee of this invention, discloses a cartridge comprising a plurality of blocks which are advanced while in the cartridge to a position where they are released into a hopper or reservoir of the ink jet apparatus in solid state form.